saintsrowfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Missies
help met linken te maken bij de missies en strongholds die nog rood zijn Saints Row: Total, 36 Missions, 16 Strongholds Prologue - 3 Missions, 1 Stronghold *Mission: Canonized *Mission: Back to Basics *Mission: Reclamation *Stronghold: Abandoned Storefront (ontgrendeld na Back to Basics) Westside Rollerz - 9 Missions, 4 Strongholds *Mission: Stacking the Deck *Mission: Samson's Surprise *Mission: Guardian Angel *Mission: Escort Service *Mission: One Step Ahead *Mission: Liberation *Mission: Burying Evidence *Mission: No Time to Mourn *Mission: Semi-Charmed Life *Stronghold: Pleasant View Storage (ontgrendeld na Samson's Surprise) *Stronghold: Tidal Spring Apartments (ontgrendeld na One Step Ahead) *Stronghold: Copperton Receiving Station (ontgrendeld na Burying Evidence) *Stronghold: Price's Mansion (ontgrendeld na No Time to Mourn) Los Carnales - 10 Missions, 6 Strongholds *Mission: Crack Down *Mission: The Missing Shipment *Mission: Homeland Security *Mission: Trojan Horse *Mission: McManus Says Hello *Mission: Meeting Orejuela *Mission: Strength in Numbers *Mission: Possession with Intent *Mission: House Call *Mission: What Goes Up... *Stronghold: Abandoned Storefront (ontgrendeld na Back to Basics) *Stronghold: Fox Drive Weapons Plant (ontgrendeld na The Missing Shipment) *Stronghold: Stoughton Shipyard (ontgrendeld na Trojan Horse) *Stronghold: Black Bottom Refinery (ontgrendeld na McManus Says Hello) *Stronghold: Cecil Park Drug Lab (ontgrendeld na Strength in Numbers) *Stronghold: Charlestown Warehouse (ontgrendeld na Possession with Intent) Vice Kings - 11 Missions, 5 Strongholds *Mission: Aisha's Favor *Mission: ...To Kingdom Come *Mission: Homeland Security *Mission: Reinforcements *Mission: Best Laid Plans... *Mission: Green With Envy *Mission: 3rd Street Vice Kings *Mission: Round Peg, Square Hole *Mission: For King and Country *Mission: The King and I *Mission: All the King's Men *Stronghold: Sunnyvale Loft (ontgrendeld na ...To Kingdom Come) *Stronghold: Filmore Parking Garage (ontgrendeld na Reinforcements) *Stronghold: Abandoned Police Station (ontgrendeld na Best Laid Plans...) *Stronghold: King's Grocery (ontgrendeld na 3rd Street Vice Kings) *Stronghold: Waterfront Rooftop (ontgrendeld na For King and Country) Epilogue - 3 Missions, 0 Strongholds *Mission: Stuffing the Ballot *Mission: Hail to the Chief *Mission: Saints and Martyrs (Het filmpje heet Salting the Earth, maar de missie zelf heet Saints and Martyrs) Saints Row 2: Total: 42 Missions, 14 Strongholds Prologue - 4 Missions, 1 Stronghold *Mission: Jailbreak *Mission: Appointed Defender *Mission: Down Payment *Mission: Three Kings *Stronghold: Stilwater Caverns The Brotherhood - 11 Missions, 4 Strongholds *Mission: First Impressions *Mission: Reunion Tour *Mission: Waste Not Want Not *Mission: Red Asphalt *Mission: Bank Error in Your Favor *Mission: Thank You and Goodnight! *Mission: Retribution *Mission: Jail Bait *Mission: The Enemy of my Enemy *Mission: The Siege *Mission: Showdown *Stronghold: Sommerset Apartments *Stronghold: Wardill Airport Hangars *Stronghold: Imperial Square Pagodas *Stronghold: Poseidon Alley Docks The Ronin - 11 Missions, 4 Strongholds *Mission: Saint’s Seven *Mission: Laundry Day *Mission: Road Rage *Mission: Bleeding Out *Mission: Orange Threat Level *Mission: Kanto Connection *Mission: Visiting Hours *Mission: Room Service *Mission: Rest In Peace *Mission: Good D *Mission: One Man’s Junk… *Stronghold: Humbolt Park Science Museum *Stronghold: Amberbrook Museum Pier *Stronghold: New Hennequet Rec Center *Stronghold: Suburbs Strip Club Sons of Samedi - 11 Missions, 4 Strongholds *Mission: Got Dust, Will Travel *Mission: File in the Cake *Mission: Airborne Assault *Mission: Veteran Child *Mission: Burning Down the House *Mission: Bad Trip *Mission: Bonding Experience *Mission: Riot Control *Mission: Eternal Sunshine *Mission: Assault on Precinct 31 *Mission: The Shopping Maul *Stronghold: Elysian Fields Trailer Park *Stronghold: Bavogian Plaza Drug Labs *Stronghold: Stilwater University Student Union *Stronghold: Sunnyvale Gardens Fishing Dock Epilogue - 4 Missions, 1 Stronghold]] *Mission: Picking a Fight *Mission: Pyramid Scheme *Mission: Salting the Earth…Again *Mission: …And A Better Life *Stronghold: Rounds Square Shopping Center Extras - 1 Mission *Mission: Revelation